


friends

by floralcriss



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, lmao this is really sloppy so sorry, this has no plot it's just like connor: I LIKE U OLIVER pls love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcriss/pseuds/floralcriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver are just friends. </p><p>Just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to write an another fanfiction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/)
> 
>  
> 
> [request stuff](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> [more](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/tagged/mills-writes)
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'ed!!

When Connor first moved to New York, he was a 18 year old freshman going into the Julliard School for a music undergrad. 

Now, he's still in New York, at the age of 28, third-chair cellist in the New York Philharmonic.

But he's still in NY for one thing.

Not for because of his small fame for being _'such'_ a good-looking cellist.

Not because he wants to get away from his shitty family.

Not because he  _likes_ it there.

But for Oliver.

***~**

Oliver is Connor's friend, and Connor is Oliver's friend. 

Connor reminds himself this when Oliver fucks him into his own mattress and makes him scream out.

Because they're buddies, and Connor tells himself this, all the time.

They're buddies, just close ones.

Connor and Oliver met during Oliver's senior year, which was Connor's junior year of college. They bonded quickly. Connor soon learned everything about Oliver and they we're best friends from there.  Oliver was still there during Connor's senior year, living there with his friend, Lauren, a girl who Connor had recognized in his strings class. She was hispanic, Connor had figured, accent sometimes coming out her American one while giving a 'mom talk,' Oliver called it. Lauren was quirky, and she stayed out the house while Connor was over at Oliver's, so Connor had tolerated her.

Oliver was there at Connor's graduation. 

Connor's parents didn't even call to congratulate him.

Oliver had gave him the best night of sex he had ever had, to present day.

Lindsay didn't even vist her little brother ever since he had moved over west.

Oliver always invited Connor over at Thanksgiving to eat Lauren's failed attempt at a turkey.

4 years without contact from his family wasn't fun.

So he didn't go back to Chicago, instead moved in with this _girl_ , named Rebecca Shutter? Sutter? Shutzer? Anyways, Rebecca was a dancer, she was pretty chill but she didn't really tolerate the things Connor had to do at midnight to keep himself going, the girl herself gave him a _dildo_ for his birthday. They lived in an apartment without real rooms, and it was pretty shitty since the only thing they had was curtins separating them, but they both couldn't afford rent anywhere else.

Connor had always enjoyed his small life, working at the coffee shop down the street and playing for the Philharmonic. Though he had a lot of expectations, he still managed to get through, even with a lot of shit getting in his way like accusations of sleeping with the conductor to get third-chair and drugging the heads of the symphony to let him in the orchestra in the first place, because he was so young. Sometimes it was stupid, but he couldn't give anymore shits after college.

And plus, he would never sleep with Annalise. Annalise is basically Connor's mother.

He's at pratice today, and his neck is aching.

"Cellos." Annalise hissed, and then points to Delfino and Winterbottom, first-stand. "You want to keep your positions? Lead the cellos, and  _correctly._ Screw up one more time and I might as well give the first-stand to Walsh and Parks." Delfino gives Connor a sharp look before turning back and to listen to Annalise shouting to the woodwinds about being off-tune. 

Annalise stops to check the time, they're two minutes over. She dismisses them, and Connor quickly packs up his cello and slings it over his shoulder, before rushing out and being careful to not jostle his case too much. 

Connor quickly thanks whoever is up there and _sprints_ to Oliver's apartment, which is walking distance. Connor gives a quick 'hello' to Ethan the Doorman and gets into the elevator. Connor waits, and takes out his phone and sends Oliver an incoming text, adding a winky face at the end. Floor seven is suddenly there, and Connor steps out and calmly walks down the hallway, cello still hanging behind his back. He doesn't even have to knock to see Oliver's swinging the door open.

"Roomie's not home." Oliver says, before grabbing Connor's face and pulling him into a kiss. Yeah, Connor's horny and Oliver is his friend but he is not risking his five thousand dollar cello getting hurt, so he pushes Oliver off him lightly. 

Oliver laughs, "I swear, if you had a choice between me and that cello then you would _obviously_ chose that cello." Connor rolls his eyes, before walking in the small apartment and gently placing the cello on the side. 

"She has a name, it's your roommate's name." Connor laughs, before walking over to Oliver and pressing a small kiss to Oliver's neck. 

"Laurel?" Oliver softly chuckles, accepting the neck kisses. Connor pauses. 

"I thought it was Lauren." 

"Oh my god, Connor. We've been living together for more than 4 years and you thought her name was Lauren?" Oliver gently smiles, before lifting Connor onto the kitchen counter. 

"Well, the cello's name is Lauren, there's no going back now." Connor giggles, as Oliver's hand ghosts down to the zipper of his pants.

"Hey Ollie, I got us some tuna-" Laurel says, walking through the front door, followed by a, "HOLY SHIT, GOOD THING I DIDN'T COME IN THREE SECONDS LATER."

"Please tell me that wasn't a pun." Oliver sighs, as Laurel walks pass a now sexually-frustrated Connor and a now non-hard Oliver. She places a tote on the dining table grabbing a container of tuna and milk and placing it in the fridge.

"It didn't mean to come out as a pun, but since you mentioned it, it's a pun now." Laurel smiles. 

Connor groans as he hops off the counter and goes to the sink and began to wash dishes, he's here all the time, it's the least he could do. Oliver is sitting at the dining table, watching Laurel place a few groceries in their temporary homes.

"Connor, you should stay for dinner." Oliver finally says, after Connor is done with the dishes. 

"Sure," He just replies, because Oliver is his friend, and that's what friends do.

***~**

It's Thanksgiving, and Connor is shivering in the November air. He thought living in Michigan would make prepared for the cold weather in New York, but it didn't. He receives a text on his phone. 

 

**FROM 'LAUREN ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥'**

are you coming for din? @6???

 

Connor checks the time, it's three. He can make it. 

 

 **SENT TO** ' **LAUREN ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥'**

yes i am, i enjoy eating your amazing turkey

it's amazing

 

He's in a park now, he doesn't know which one but he's in one. Connor quickly spots an empty bench and takes a seat on it. His ass is more cold then ever now.

 

**FROM 'LAUREN ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥'**

do not mock the turkey!!!!!! D:<

me & ollie are now mad at u, do not expect us to talk to u now

 

Connor laughs, and sits there for a while, clearing his head. 

He doesn't really know the last time he's done this. The last time he's sat down and actually thought about his life, his future. He checks his email on his phone for any messages from his family. 

None.

It's not that Connor is surprised anyways, he just gets up and heads to Lauriver's apartment early. He's walking, and someone stops him. Connor doesn't recognize the girl.

"Hi!" She says, throwing her arms apart and giving Connor a hug.

"Do I know you-?" 

"I play in the cello section behind you!" She just says, and they make small-talk for another 15 minutes before Connor makes some lame excuse about needing to go pee, and leaves.

Connor says hi to the doorman and goes up in the elevator. Once he gets the the apartment, he knocks to find a small girl opening the door.

She's eastern, and kind of looks like Oliver. She has dark hair and tan skin, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. She's generally cute, and she looks like girl from a volleyball team, since she has her arms exposed and they look like they can punch Connor square in the nose.

"Ollie! Laurie! Guests!" She calls, and steps to the side to let Connor in. Oliver turns around from the stove to walk over and give Connor a hug, just a hug, because they're friends, and introduces Connor to the girl.

"This is my younger half sister, Marie Hampton." Connor recalls one of the stories about Marie and her twin-? Olivia? "Amelia couldn't make it, but Marie flew in from Britain to spend a Thanksgiving with me, she came in this morning. Marie's 17."

So that's why Oliver didn't want Connor to stay over last night.

"So, this is your boyfriend, Oliver?" Marie asks, she looks genuinely curious, cocking her head to the side. 

"No, we're just friends." And that's the word that cuts Connor in half. _Friends._ Connor just smiles as Marie tries to convince herself that it's just a friendship. 

She's not convinced.

"Well, mom and dad have met Laurel, why don't you invite Connor for Christmas." Marie suggests. 

"Sure, if Connor doesn't have a problem with that," Oliver turns his head to Connor's face. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't mind," Connor blushes, then Laurel comes out from the bathroom with her hair in a towel.

"Hello,  _Connor._ " Laurel greets, not even looking him in the face.

Marie is confused, Connor can say that much.

The four stay in the kitchen for the rest of the time, and when it comes time for dinner, they just eat. No odd Thanksgiving prayers, just eating food. 

Then it's time for Marie to head home.

She hugs Connor and Laurel, and then walking to the door so Oliver can escort her to the airport. Before Oliver goes with Marie, he walks over to Connor and it's just a simple whisper.

"You'll still be here when I get back, right?"

And Connor nods, because they're friends. And that's what friends do.

Oliver flashes him a smile, and then he's gone with Marie.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to head out now." Laurel grunts, slumping against the couch from where she was seated in. 

"Yeah, guess so." 

Laurel leaves, and walks into Oliver's room, alone. He takes off his sweater in exchange for one of Oliver's cotton tees. Connor just plops on the bed. He's tired, he'll just admit that.

It's not until about 30 minutes afterwards he's phone gets a message.

 

**FROM 'OLLIE **♥** '**

hope you're ready ;)

i am going to penetrate you

only if you're want me to

 

**SENT TO 'OLLIE **♥'****

yes, of course, i don't want you to fuck me deep

i'm joking

you better make me limp or i will find someone else

 

**FROM 'OLLIE **♥'****

oh i won't just make you limp

i'm in a taxi

shit

okay i'll be up

 

Connor sighs, smile plastered on his face.

Tonight was gonna be great.

***~**

Connor is limping, and it's amazing.

He's walking down to the coffee shop with Oliver. 

_"Connor, I made you suffer by hurting your poor ass, just let me walk you."_

Even though it's about a 20 minute walk from Oliver's place, the kid still wants to go.

They just came out of Connor's apartment for a quickie and a change of clothes. Now, they were walking down the streets of New York, as if they were just friends. 

But they _are,_ and that's how everything will _be._

And they're walking side-by-side, and Oliver is just  _so_ fucking close. Connor soon has to stuff his hands inside his sweatshirt's pockets to prevent himself from  _touching_ Oliver's hand because it's  _right there._

He looks forward, because looking sideways can be more of a distraction then looking backwards.

He feels Oliver's hand on his wrist, basically dragging it out of his pockets until their fingers are interlocked, and holy shit was this amazing. 

Oliver's warm hands were spectacular.

As everyone fucking says in every cliche klaine fanfiction, all good must come to an end.

Oliver drops Connor off, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

A kiss.

On the cheek.

"I'll be back at three to pick you up, alright?" Oliver asks, Connor just nods, heart pounding against his chest because they're just such close  _friends._  

Connor is not going to survive by Christmas.

***~**

It's cold, and Connor and Oliver are having the world's greatest sex currently. 

Oliver's warm breath is all over Connor and it's really, _really_ hot.

"So, Christmas is in five days." Oliver states, everything is hazy and all Connor wants is Oliver and a three snicker bars. Connor suddenly sticks his face into Oliver's neck, because they're friends, and friends do friendly stuff with each other.

"Yeah? Is it?" 

"You're coming to meet my family." 

"Oh yeah."

"I really want you to meet my family, Connor." Oliver whispers into Connor's hair. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet your family."

***~**

At airport they run into a few of Oliver's fans. Connor suddenly remembers he actually gets to fuck a well-known off-Broadway star.

Once they get on the airplane, Connor falls alseep on Oliver's shoulder, who didn't really mind.

They're now in Atlanta, being driven by the Hampton's butler to Oliver's childhood home. Oliver is holding Connor's hand, and Connor really likes it.

They soon arive at the Hampton's home, which is  _huge,_ and Richard, the butler, tells them to go right in. Sadly, Oliver's hand let's go on Connor's hand and instead drags Connor into the house with holding Connor's wrist. 

There's a lady that distinctively looks like Marie, but nothing like Oliver, at the bottom of a staircase. She has her hair up in a tight bun and she has a forehead crease on the top of her head. She's currently wearing a professial skirt and a loose sweater. Connor feels underdressed in his jeans and coat. Then, he remembers it's his step-mother, of course, but Connor has already forgotten her name as Oliver almost runs to her and gives her a hug.

"Cynthia!" Cynthia hugs Oliver back, and then let's go and gives Oliver a peck on the cheek. She soons turns over to Connor and back at Oliver.

"Could you introduce me to your-" Cynthia pauses to think of something to call Connor, "-friend?" 

Friend.

"Oh, yes!" Oliver walks over to Connor and drags him over to Cynthia. "Connor, this is my step-mother, and the twins mother, Cynthia Hampton. Cynthia, this is Connor. My friend."

Whoops, there was the word again! Friend!

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hampton."

Connor was surprised to not have her correct him and make him call her Cynthia, but maybe it's how people in the south were.

"Hey it's Connor!" He's a little surprised, hearing that voice again as Marie runs up to him and gives Connor a hug.

She looks the same comparing from the last time Connor had seen her. Marie is in loose sweatpants and her hair is in a high pony once again. She smiles at Connor, then they both turn around to see a girl, who had just finished walking down the set of stairs in the foyer. 

"Hey Lia! Look it's Connor!" Marie shouts at Amelia, who looks very sophisticated standing there compared to her twin sister.

Amelia nods, standing to turn to Oliver. Connor takes time to observe Amelia's features. She obviously looks like Marie, but her hair is down and she's currently wearing dress clothes. Amelia seems more put together, and less jumpy than her sister. Connor decides is a good thing.

"Brother." She just says. Connor rolls his eyes, because it seems like everyone likes to call each other based on their relationship with each other. 

"Hey Ammy," Oliver greets, walking over to her to give her a hug. 

"Christmas Eve is tommorow! We should let Connor and Ollie unpack." Marie looks over to Connor, and she drags Connor to where Oliver is standing. 

"Yeah," Connor says weakly. "Tomorrow."

***~**

Oliver led Connor out the guest room and into the hallway, it was dinner time.

The Hamptons home was big, it really, big.

_'There's more than 27 rooms here! FIve floors can do that!' Marie's words came out._

 

And it's to seems that every Hampton is ambitious, to put in words.

Oscar Hampton was Oliver's father, he was a cooperate for two different businesses located right in Atlanta. 

Olivia Hampton was Oliver's biologically mother. She had been a intern at Oliver's father office, they hit it off.

It wasn't until after two weeks right before Oliver's second birthday, was the death of Olivia Hampton.

Oscar soon married Cynthia Yolvet afterwards.

Once Oliver was at the age of 12, the twins were born, and Oliver _loved_ them. 

The twins were both unique in their own ways.

Marie went to school in UK, she had started going there when she was thirteen. While, Amelia constantly traveled the world, she was a math genius. 

Compared to Oliver, they were amazing.

Speaking of Oliver, his warm hand brushed against Connor's. Suddenly, they were holding hands again, and it wasn't just 10 minutes ago that they had kissed under a mistletoe, which Connor had accepted because they were friends, after all, and now they were holding hands. 

Once they went down the stairs into the dining area, Oliver had already left go of Connor's hand. 

Connor wasn't disappointed, they were friends. Just friends, anyway. 

***~**

Connor's back home, and it's New Years Eve. 

He needs to get about six bottles of vodka in his bloodstream as soon as possible.

Connor and Rebecca and lounging on a couch, her legs slung over his. They're eating popcorn, and watching some Charlie Brown thing that airs every year. 

"How are you and the Oliver doing?" Rebecca suddenly asks, "Assuming that is his name, since you basically scream it out everytime he's over."

"We're fine." Connor huffs, stealing the bowl of M&Ms from her. 

"Aw, you're pouting!" Rebecca coos, then she pushes the glasses she wears when she's reading and squints at Connor. "Are you two boyfriends or no?"

Connor sighs, and leaves his head back onto the armrest. "We're not dating."

"After more than 5 years of seeing you two interact, you two are boyfriends. Sorry I don't make the rules." She shrugs, while inching closer to Connor. "So what are you guys?"

"Friends with benefits that don't see anyone else." Connor pauses, because he doesn't really know if Oliver is seeing anyone else, but he shuts up.

"Oh," Rebecca just says. No witty comments. No dildo jokes. Nothing. Just 'oh.'

They're both silent, the TV as the only sound in the room.

"You haven't talked about your cello in two weeks." Rebecca soon brings up.

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit the Orchestra."

"You worked so hard for it though." 

Connor sighed, because yeah, he did work really hard. 

He only worked hard for Oliver.

His friend. 

Oliver.

"I think I might go back to Chiago." He soon admits.

"Connor, no." Rebecca begs, she looks worried.

"I just-" He pauses, he's tired and he wants to go to bed. 

Rebecca sighs, because living with Connor for a few years gives her time to know what Connor needs, "How drunk? One to ten." She sighs, standing up and walking to their kitchen.

"Like, eleven." 

Connor's phone dings.

 

**FROM 'OLIVER'**

come over?;)

 

Connor forgot that he changed Oliver's name in his phone. 

It kinda hurts Connor's heart right then.

 

**SENT TO 'OLIVER **'****

sure

 

Rebecca comes back holding two bottles of wine. 

"He texted, didn't he?"

Connor nods, and he walks out their apartment. He takes a deep breath in the city air. It's busy, for sure, so Connor tries his best to stay out of trouble, staying on the right side of the sidewalk.

Then he's there.

At Oliver's apartment.

Laurel is out of town with her family.

So they'll be alone.

Connor waves to the doorman and goes up the stairs instead of the elevator. He's at Oliver's front door, and lets himself in.

It's 11, and Oliver is watching the ball drop.

"Hey." Oliver whispers, turning around from the couch, engulfed in blankets.

Connor just walks over and sits on the couch, Oliver wraps Connor in a duvet, and places his head on Connor's shoulder. 

Then they're cuddling.

The ball is dropping and then they're kissing.

But it's much more intimate then that.

Because the kissing isn't sexual.

They're like that for an hour, doing intimate things that aren't sexual. Connor's face is buried in Oliver's chest, and they're still on the couch. 

Connor soon falls asleep.

***~**

It's been a month and 14 days since Connor has seen Oliver.

Connor knows this because it's Valentine's Day, and he's alone in his room eating chocolates.

He's been ignoring Laurel and Oliver's texts for a few weeks now, but it's worth it. He's got his mind cleared now, and he knows what he wants.

Oliver.

It's really stupid, honestly. Connor gave up his life for Oliver, because he  _loved_ him. 

But they were just friends.

Friends. 

Oliver's number flashed onto Connor's phone screen. Connor stared at it laying on the other side of the bed. 

Fuck it.

Connor picked it up. 

"Meet me at Times Square." Oliver's voice spoke, raspy, before hanging up.

Connor sighed, plopping back on his bed.

***~**

Connor spotted Oliver's green coat in the crowd. He quickly walked over to the other man. 

"Hey." Connor greeted as Oliver turned around.

"Connor, I need to talk to you about something." Came out of Oliver's mouth. 

"Alright." Connor's heart was pumping, there wasn't really anything important between them, really.

"I want to be your best friend, forever." 

Connor paused.

Oliver dragged Connor out of his bed on Valentine's Day, just so he could be best friends with him.

Perfectly reasonable.

"So, Connor Evan Walsh," Oliver got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"

Holy shit.

"Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://walshbottoms.co.vu/post/117809806989/friends)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed! don't forget to give feedback! ;)


End file.
